


Undone

by Blondjjong



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Noona Kink, Panties, Soft domme Hyuna, soft boys are best boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondjjong/pseuds/Blondjjong
Summary: A soft, shy Hyojong unravelled by Hyuna.





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicates this mess to all the soft Dommes out there, you are lovely.

Hyojong looks so soft curled up in her bed like that, burrowed into the plush nest of pillows kept there. The light tan of his cardigan, a few sizes too large for him, is pulled down over one shoulder, exposing fair skin, his fingers clenched tight in the hem of the sleeves, and the bottom of it bunched up around his waist. Soft keens are muffled into the pillow Hyojong had buried his face into, as Hyuna’s fingers stroke over the soft slicked pink of his hole, his rim fluttering at the touch, causing needy sounds to spill from his lips. The baby blue and white striped material of the cotton panties he’s wearing are pushed aside, the smooth sac of his balls spilled forth from the thin strip of material that was keeping his cock contained and leaking against his abdomen.

Softly Hyuna shushes him as the slender length of her fingers press against his entrance once more, dropping gentle kisses to the blond tuft of mussed hair visible from where he’d burrowed into the bed. They slide easily into the warmth of his ass, the time she’d spent working him open more than evident. Hyuna twists her fingers, crooking them to once again stroke against the swollen bump of Hyojong’s prostate, the most pleasant flush of arousal flitting through her as Hyojong keens, squirming as he ruts forwards into the pillows and then eagerly back against her hand. Her fingers sink deeper at the action, slipping past their pet at his prostate, pulling a muffled whine from her boy.

“So needy, Hyojongie.” Hyuna’s voice is thick with her own arousal yet carried with fondness. With a slow gentle press of her lips to Hyojong’s exposed nape Hyuna slowly pulls her fingers out. She leans back enough to watch the empty stretched flutter of Hyojong’s hole before she’s pushing three in this time. Her eyes stay transfixed on the way they sink so easily into him, on how Hyojong’s hips tilt back slightly, welcoming her fingers in deeper. It’s the best when she gets him like this, when she has the time to slowly relax and unravel Hyojong. The way he so eagerly takes whatever she’ll give him, his body so lax and pliant in contrast to the shame that had him hiding away from her gaze.

“How do you feel Kitten?”

The question is posed against Hyojong’s nape, Hyuna’s lips brushing against his warm skin as she shifts her small frame to cradle Hyojong’s own. Pushing her fingers into the last knuckle she cups the swell of his ass, pulling soft noises from the blond as they circle inside of him slowly.

“Hyojongie?”

It takes a moment for Hyojong to unburrow himself from his hiding place, the side of his face coming to rest on the pillow it had previously been hidden under.

“I-...Good, Noona…” His voice is soft, wrecked and tinged with embarrassment when he replies, his eyes squeezing shut once more, his face rubbing against the pillow. Hyuna’s lips brush soft over his neck, her nose bumping gently into the thin skin just behind his ear. She spreads her fingers once more, arousal flushing quick through her, throbbing between her legs at the soft wanton keen that slips free from Hyojong. Her pussy is already aching from the way Hyojong tips slim hips back, leaning further into the fingers spreading him, holding him open.   
  
“You’re so loose Kitten.” Hyuna’s words are soft spoken and heavy against Hyojong’s skin. Hyojong shudders as her words work through him as if Hyuna’s slender fingers themselves had ran over his skin. “What are you thinking about?” She doesn’t expect a reply as she pauses, listening instead for the small hitch in Hyojong’s breath as she begins to slide her fingers inside of him, taking her time stroking them in and out of his lube slicked hole. The curl of her knuckles on each outward pull brushing against her clit, just barely teasing the sensitive swollen nub from underneath the material of her own dampened panties.

“Are you thinking about cock, Hyojong?” The sound of the word from Hyuna’s lips resounds hard and twice as filthy between them. Hyojong’s face presses into the pillows once again, muffling the gasped ‘Noona’ that breaks from his lips.

“You are aren’t you?” Hyuna’s tone takes an air of fond amusement as if discovering a secret. As if Hyojong hadn’t long since spilled his deepest fantasies to her, shame laced or not. “I thought so.” Softly she hums. “Don’t worry Kitten, I’m thinking about it too.” Hyuna’s fingers curl, twisting slow inside of him, feeling the needy clench of his muscles around them as she pulls the digits back just enough to feel out the swollen mound of his prostate once more. It’s with slow teasing strokes that Hyuna plays at the sensitive bundle of nerves, murmuring with hot, moist, parted lips against the thick column of his neck. Working him over as much with her words as she is with the fingers inside of him.

“You’d look so good taking cock Hyojongie. A nice thick one to spread you open, you’re so loose around my fingers Kitten but you’d be so tight around the right cock.”

Hyuna presses her body closer to his own as he begins to shake, a soft tremor working through Hyojong’s body, her fingers continuing their steady pet inside of him. One of her legs comes up to hook over one of Hyojong’s, pressing her groin forwards against her hand as she speaks. Rocking against it Hyuna brings a comfortable flush of pleasure to her own body. Her panties are well on their way from damp to soaked through, her pussy lips full and swollen, brought on by the man so open and unravelled in her arms.

“I want to see that so badly…” Hyuna’s thought trails off with a gentle groan of her own, the sound hitching Hyojong’s breath in a stutter. “The pretty pink of your hole stretched around a nice, thick, hard cock...the way it’d flutter, the way you’d be left so wide open and needy to be filled as soon as it was gone. I want to watch your eyes roll back in your head as you feel just how good it is to take a cock Hyojong. How hot, and hard, and bare;” Hyuna’s words are a murmur next to his ear, quiet and just for him.

“I want to see you so fucked open that you’re leaking with cum. I want to see how much you love it.” Hyojong is long since lost in her words, too gone to notice the most needy of sounds spilling in broken tandem from him- The way ‘noona’ catches on his breath repeated quiet and clipped as orgasm takes him hard. Hyuna milks him through it as his body tenses, jerking against her own small frame, hushing him with gentle ‘I’ve got you’s as the intensity of his prostate orgasm wracks through him.

Gently, Hyuna shifts Hyojong, softly shushing the whines that resound low from him at the movement as he clings tighter to the soft green of the pillow still in his arms. It takes effort but slowly she wiggles the now wet cotton of his panties down his slender legs, dropping them off the edge of the bed to worry about later.

“You’re a mess Hyojongie.” Her words are gentle, teasing as she settles back into the bed, pulling the covers up over them. Hyojong huffs, rolling himself over to cuddle his way up under Hyuna’s chin, his legs tangling with hers, managing to squish his larger frame up against her own. The shaking of his body slowly calms, Hyuna’s arms wrapped around him, fingers running gentle over his back. She lets the heat of her own arousal simmer, enjoying the warm thrum of it throughout her body as she cuddles Hyojong close.

“Your fault.” Hyojong replies, his words mumbled already halfway to sleep. Hyuna presses a smile to the top of his head, far from about to argue his quip.

**Author's Note:**

> [[[yes you can take this as me taking a hard stance in support of Hyudawn]]


End file.
